


Unsure

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Valentines 2019 (Love is Tedious But Friends Can Help) [3]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Billy falls in love and Freddy can’t believe that Billy won’t go for it.





	Unsure

“This is not like you, bro,” said seventeen-year-old Freddy Freeman.

Billy Batson, the World’s Mightiest Mortal, glared at his best friend and surrogate brother. “Let’s just focus on your math homework, please.” They were in the dining room working on their homework (of course, Mary finished hers easily enough and was about patrolling the city with the others).

Freddy snorted. “I’m not the one looking at his phone every two minutes waiting for a certain former assassin to text you.”

Glaring, Billy felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “Shut up.”

“Nah, man, it’s all cool. Look I don’t like him and he doesn’t like me, and I don’t see what you see in him, but you should just ask him out or whatever,” said Freddy, shrugging. “It’s not like the Supersons are dating and despite Jon being an overprotective best friend, you could take him.”

Billy snorted. “Hah? And have Lois kill me? Right. I’ll take on supervillains and Superman over fighting Jon. Messing with Lois Lane’s boy is just a death wish.”

Then, Freddy grabbed Billy’s phone out of Billy’s hand and started typing something.

“What are you doing?!”

Freddy rolled his eyes. “Asking him out for you.” Without missing a beat, “Oh, look, he said yes. Have courage, Billy and get your guy.”

Billy cringed. “You’re terrible.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Cheeky little shit.”

“Takes one to know what, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
